bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unusual Battle: Toneri vs Kushina
Unleash the Fury of the Beings "I would have never imagined I'd be standing toe to toe with a woman of the Sōzōshin race, let alone the direct sister of Seireitou himself." The clouded dark sky above amplified to mood of the current situation. It was nearing the climax of the illustrious war, a battle that had shaken not only Soul Society, but the World of the Living as well. The man speaking was Toneri Tokugawa the son of Father and the only man fit enough to keep the balance of the Hitorigami race in check. "Stand down, Miss Kawahiru. You aren't that much of a fighter as it is. You're the support of the Sōzōshin army." On the other side of the field — which laid home or in this case graves of many lifeless corpses — stood the firm figure of woman. She held gripped her hand tightly as it dangled out in front of her. The blonde hair that was sometimes compared to gold flowed in the wind moving along the currents as if it were a being of its own. Her black kimono was topped off by the red kimono bearing the symbol of the Kawahiru Clan. "I can not stand down. You are the enemy, Tokugawa-san." "Then that shall be your answer, Kushina Kawahiru. You will fall with the rest of this war and like my men did those people all around here." Toneri darted towards towards his Kawahiru foe, holding his blade up high over her head. Continuing his strike he attempted an over head which smashed into the ground tearing through the earth land kicking debris into the atmosphere. As the dirt and dust kicked aside Kushina was a distance away and showed herself to be completely unharmed. "Tokugawa-san, stop this, before there is no return." "No return?! Don't start with that, Kushina Kawahiru! The instance this war started there was no turning back. If I would have been there during the start of the Kageyoshi clan's waging of war, so many of my people wouldn't have died. What exactly was the gain in going through with that, Kushina?! Why couldn't your brother's just turn down the wager?! I'll tell you why! It was due to their self-pride, and wanting to show the Soul Society who exactly ran this world. We could have worked together and shaped the Soul Society into something beautiful." Toneri held his blade out to his side. "The day is over, so the sun shall hide..." Pointing the tip of his blade towards the dark sky, he continued while pointing his blade towards the ground. "The night has come, so the moon shall rise!" A powerful discharge of green shot into the sky and it pushed everything aside in its quake. "...It's Toneri's spiritual pressure, she's different..." faintly stated one of the men laying out on the ground. Toneri's sword's cross guard changed into a full circle and extended out two inches. The hilt shifted from the sluggish black, to a gray and green pattern. A burst of wind pushed out in Kushina's direction. Kushina stood still and completely unfazed by the violent gust exerted towards her. "So this is it... this is your , Mangetsu. I must say Tokugawa-san, it is a magnificent sight. Looks to me as though your spiritual pressure has been waiting forever to be let loose. Though, let me tell you, that you are wrong a number of accounts. First, my brothers aren't so bent up on being the strongest, it was your brother whom was foolish to start such a trivial war. We were well aware of who was dominating.. it was us. We didn't need a war to tell us that." Toneri's blade began light up in a green aura, which was evidently his spiritual pressure. Condensing itself, Toneri swung his blade. "Getsuga Tenshō!!!" A crescent of green reiatsu shot towards Kushina ripping through the air. In the next moment, another explosion occurred just as violent as when the Hitorigami had smashed into the ground. "My my.. Tokugawa-san, that was rude.." Kushina pities, with her voice projecting more than it had been previously. "You can't expect me to take disrespect towards my kin lightly. Though the true question is, how are you still standing." The debris cleared yet again, and Kushina stood behind a light wall of sorts. Her pose hadn't changed one bit. "Bakudō number 81, .. Seems its strong enough to protect me against your half powered Getsuga Tenshō." The barrier lowered and withered away into thin air. "Now, it wasn't your men that defeated my army nor vice versa." "Toneri sir, she isn't normal... It was she who.." "It was I who.." As she drifted from the final word, the man laying out on the ground began to speak in unison with her. "defeated both of these armies. It was nothing more than mere child's play. You should have known not to send such weak troops out on the battlefront like that, Tokugawa-kun. I should too, scold my brothers as well."'' Kushina chuckled, yet she hadn't budged from her current position. The spiritual pressure flowing from Toneri began to rise through the roof. A dense and green aura clouded the man, and the entire battlefield, well only his side of it. The aura covered all of his fallen comrades appearing just as if one had been snuggling into that of a bed sheet. "You've crossed the line, Kushina. How could you slaughter your own men and leave them on the battlefront to die? It's savagery with no regrets behind it. It's okay Kushina Kawahiru, because with this next move, I'll end everything before you're able to think back on your sins. This is it, the first time I've had to show Mangetsu's true form out in this war." Toneri took a slight pause, he held Mangetsu up in a way of pointing it towards Kushina. It became wrapped in the same green aura that laid over his fallen comrades. He discarded himself of all emotions and took a deep breath. "Shōryū Mangetsu." "Shōryū... Mangetsu. Full Moon's Rising Dragon.. This is your actual . Haha.." Kushina softly laughed before allowing the silence to fill the atmosphere around the two as well as the fallen bodies. Her train of thought had no passengers aboard, meaning her brain had been clear of all thoughts. One with the abilities to read minds would become aggravated. Toneri gave a slight glare, before asking. "What is so funny, Kushina?" She stood for a second, and for the first time she moved her hands from the position that had been in. "I'll tell you this, it will take me no more than five moves to end this. Within five moves, you will be laid out, just as these men are." With no words, Toneri darted towards Kushina. Swinging his blade, Kushina made no movements. It would appear as if he had been releasing his dense spiritual pressure for another Getsuga Tenshō. This wasn't the case, instead the space which he swung at began to distort before, opening up revealing a dark void. He jumped through the void, in another instance or even second another distortion behind Kushina appeared and the space around her ripped open. Toneri emerged, holding his blade upwards preforming a diagonal slash behind Kushina's head. As Toneri made contact an exertion of energy filled the area and a powerful gust of wind pushed outwards. Nearby rocks levitate in the air and pushed away in the northern direction. The Sōzōshin and Hitorigami laying out on the ground were also victims as a few had their bodies pushed back, however not as far as the rocks, plants, and debris. Out flat, the bodies laid in a condition that was pretty much next to no survival. As the were flipped over in the power gust, scars from blade cuts revealed themselves and dirt had begun to sink into the open wounds showing signs of infection. Hitorigami Toneri was shown emerging from the aftermath of the collision. The debris that covered Kushina slowly began to spread apart revealing something that had been covering her body. "What is that.." Toneri stuttered slowly regaining his balance before turning his attention to his body that had various different slashes on it. Blood leaking out from each cut wounds, just as the had been on the men laying out. "This construct Kushina.. what is it?" "This? Oh, it's my ''Heavenly Warrior he protects me when there is "danger" intended towards me. Though, in this situation there isn't any danger. An ethereal warrior made of one's spiritual pressure, and manifests as a armored warrior. Not a single soul has been able to get past him. I take back the whole, five moves thing back."'' "Is that so, Kushina? I guess you realized it's time to take this seriou-" "Don't get ahead of yourself, Tokugawa-san." Kushina states while cutting Toneri's previous sentence short. "My next move will be your downfall." Kushina reached underneath her haori and drew her blade. ''"I don't want to be made a liar, Tokugawa-san, so I'm sorry but I'll have to use my Zanpakuto. Burn all enemies to death..." '' Taking a few steps back, Toneri's thought process began to go haywire. ''"Burn all enemies to death?" I thought her Zanpakuto's release command was something along the lings of "Illuminate the Heavens..." What's going on?"